


Kiss My Ass, James Gordon!

by LadyByron (CobblepotsComfort)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: Jim gives Oswald a good ass-licking.  Yes, literally!  This is very explicit, and I wasn't going to publish it, but was encouraged by a good friend to share, I hope you like it.





	Kiss My Ass, James Gordon!

“Well, James - I know you used to say ‘kiss my ass’ when we were fighting - but really, do you have to take it out on me so literally?”

 

_ Jim had finally told Oswald what he was going to do - after they had taken a hot, fragrant soak in the jacuzzi together. _

 

_ “Cobblepot - I’m gonna give you a damn good ass licking!” Jim had told him.  _

 

_ “Ooh!  You mean, literally as well as metaphorically?”   _

 

“Cheeky!”

 

“Exactly!  You took the words right out of my mouth.  Oooh - erm...yes, that’s it, right there!”

“You have such a perfect little ass!” Jim mumbled happily, as he continued to stroke and plant kisses on Oswald’s thighs, glutes and then the rosy cheeks of the so-named ‘perfect little ass’.

 

“Oooh, that tickles, Detective!”  Oswald buried his face in the pillow and grabbed onto it to stifle his giggles. 

 

“Just you wait - see how this tickles!”

 

Jim parted and thumbed Oswald’s legs, kissing inside Oswald’s thighs as he stroked them.  

 

“Ooh!” gasped Oswald excitedly.  His body quivered. He bit his lip and braced himself.

 

Then Jim slowly parted Oswald’s cheeks with his eager, gently probing fingers.  He gazed upon the hallowed hole with deep delight. There it was, pretty, puckered and ready for his lips and tongue to caress and then invade it.

 

“God, you’re beautiful!” he breathed.  He went and pushed his face inside.

 

“Oh, Jim!”  Oswald panted.  “That’s...ohhh, Jim!”

 

Jim began to explore inside with his adventurous, hungry tongue.  He licked around the puckered ring of flesh lightly at first, then, encouraged by the sweet sounds - and then desperate demands - Oswald was making, he went a little faster, and further, prising his man’s entrance further apart with his fingers.  He fingered Oswald, finding his g spot and hearing him give a joyous yelp and groan. Then he followed up with his tongue, pushing it further forward and tasting greedily. He flicked around his tongue until he knew he’d found Oswald’s g spot by the way he violently threw back his head and cursed.

 

Jim hummed happily, feeling Oswald twitch and quiver inside and out, hearing Oswald’s cries and feeling his pelvis thrusting hard  and fast, his little ass moving rapidly to and fro against his tongue. He felt him pull repeatedly at the mattress and the pillow and heard him whimper repeatedly as his excitement mounted.

 

Jim started to withdraw his tongue because his mouth was getting tired - but  this was not at all well-received. His little kingpin banged his fist on the bed  and demanded him to “Get back in there, Gordon - now!” 

 

Jim quickly and willingly complied.

 

He pushed in further again, tasting deeper.  Oswald groaned loudly and then stuffed the sheets into his mouth, biting them.  Then he commanded Jim to bite him with a muffled, strangled cry. 

 

Jim obeyed, nibbling cautiously as he was afraid that biting down hard might hurt him.

 

“God, yes, that’s the ticket!” rasped Oswald, panting and gasping.

 

Jim had never pleased his man - or anyone - this way before.  He loved hearing the rasping, gurgling sounds coming up from Oswald’s throat, loved  the way his body shook and shivered, loved the way his hole opened and contracted with the alternate strokes and probing of his tongue and rub and thrust of his fingers.  He loved it when he found Oswald’s g spot with his tongue and touched it in the exact right way to make him whimper and moan and yelp with joy. He was so glad that he’d decided to give this a go.

 

_ They had just bathed, and he told Oswald that he was intending to do something special - as a surprise. _

 

Jim had been so careful and tender and had explained that he had never done this before, so not to expect too much - but he would do his best.  

 

_ If this was just the standard service, Oswald wondered, what would the premium package entail!? _

 

_ He had been amazed at how beautiful Jim’s hands had felt as he had caressed and massaged his back, traveling slowly down to his coccyx,  before even starting to get to work in earnest on his ass. He was a great lover, a natural, and his testimony was his extreme hardness before Jim had even got that far.  He was so hard it hurt! He wondered if Jim would be up to giving him a good cock sucking afterwards? That would make the whole thing complete…. _

 

“Jim!” Oswald gasped tearfully when he came, and Jim moaned, tasting Oswald’s wetness on his tongue and feeling himself harden in response.  He loved hearing that sound, the beautiful noise Oswald made when he was fully satisfied, and to know that he was now the first and only person to please Oswald this way made his heart sing and his own cock harden and leak.

 

Afterwards, Oswald turned over onto his back, showing Jim what further services might be required of him. 

 

“Oh Jesus, Oz - my God, look at you!   Yeah, let me do that too, you sexpot, Cobblepot….”

 

“Ooh, Jim….thank you!”

 

And so Jim went down on Oswald, simultaneously rubbing his own wet arousal hard and fast against Oswald’s leg.  He sucked the life out of his fabulous fiance’s superb shaft and felt his back arch as he came violently inside Jim’s mouth, filling it with salty sweetness.   This caused Jim to come himself shortly after swallowing, with a long drawn out “Uhhhh!” as he ejaculated violently and spilled his seed onto his lover’s leg.

 

“Oooh, Jim - you came on my leg!” Oswald panted.

 

“Now, when people accuse me of ass licking you, or sucking up to you, I won’t be able to contradict them!”  Jim grinned, smacking his lips with intense satisfaction. Oswald touched Jim’s cheek and smiled up at him with contented, misted eyes.  “Very witty, Jim! No, indeed, you won’t!” He grinned demonically.

 

Jim came down and took Oswald’s face in his hands, preparing to give his Ozzy a post-coital kiss, as he always did - but as his face got closer, Oswald put his hand on Jim’s mouth playfully, wrinkling up his nose in mock disgust.

 

“Don’t kiss me with that mouth Jim Gordon, I know where it’s been!”

 

Jim pulled Oswald’s hand away.

 

“I was only going where I’ve been before,” he grinned woozily, his eyes still glazed with residual desire.  “And it all tasted sweet, let me tell you, Cobblepot!”

 

Oswald grinned, raised himself up and grasped Jim’s chin, bringing him near.  He lifted his eyebrow suggestively before pressing his lips against Jim’s and forcing his mouth apart, pushing his tongue inside.  He explored Jim’s mouth greedily, humming with pleasure, before releasing his lover’s lips with a soft, smacking sound.

 

“Mmmm - you’re right James - I do taste good!   A very fine cocktail, if I may say so!” Oswald licked his own lips lasciviously.

 

“You kinky little kingpin!”  panted Jim, his chest flushed, sweating and heaving.  “Jesus, Oswald - you are just the best!”

 

“Well, the feeling’s mutual.  Speaking of which - please, dear, turn over and let me return the favour….”

 


End file.
